


You Wrapped Up for Christmas

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Shakarian Adventures [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: I am sorry this is so late darling! And it is pure smut because apparently that's all I can write lately. I hope you like it!Garrus gives Shepard a present for the human holiday of Christmas, and she finds herself impatient to unwrap it...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/642701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	You Wrapped Up for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mila_Reeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Reeves/gifts).



Garrus glanced around the loft at his handiwork, grinning to himself at how it looked; he'd turned off the lights of the fish tank so it didn't compete with the soft glow from the twinkling strands of multicolored lights Joker had given him to string up. He'd said this was Shepard's favorite holiday, she'd mentioned it several times as of late followed by how it didn't feel right to celebrate it during the war. But she was Commander Shepard, and with everything going on around them and her in the eye of the hurricane. She deserved a moment to just be. And so Garrus had learned everything he could about this holiday called Christmas she loved so much and had set about giving her the perfect one. A pot of cocoa sat on a trivet on the coffee table, little figurines of 'Santa' and something called a 'Nativity Scene' sat on her desk and Garrus moved on to the final piece: himself. He balanced a red hat with white fluffy trim and a white puffball at the end on his crest before he picked up a red ribbon, trailing the silk across his talons.

How far he'd delved into his research just for this--for her. Divesting himself of his armor, Garrus draped two shorter red ribbons over the back of the sofa, leaving his arms free he wrapped a third one around his neck and criss-crossed the red around his carapace, down his torso, down his legs and back up again, a bow sitting perfectly over his groin plates, concealing the slit of his sheath. This was going to be better than he originally thought. After fastening one of the two remaining ties over his mouth, he picked up the third, struggling to bind his hands as he heard the whir of the elevator in the shaft getting quickly nearer with his heightened hearing. Clumsily, he tied the restraints in a knot, barely making it into the chair to lounge on display before the lift doors opened and she stepped out in all her glory.

Her eyes lit up as she took in the loft, the gentle twinkling of the lights reflected in her eyes as she registered what he had done and how much trouble he had gone to. When her gaze landed on him, his breath caught as she grinned. Spirits, but his Shepard was beautiful. She was across the room in five strides, ignoring everything else entirely, and bent her head, pressing a kiss to his brow, his temple, his nose, the scars on his mandible the ribbon didn't cover before bumping his forehead gently with hers, both of them closing their eyes and taking solace in each other. He cared so much and she couldn't figure out how she'd gotten so lucky as to find him--his seduction just the distraction she needed. Her fingers traced patterns on the silken ribbon criss-crossing his body, eager to put her hands all over him. Garrus could feel her heat through the thin fabric and drew a ragged breath as he shuddered.

The ties around his wrists tightened suddenly, Shepard pulling back and smirking at him, her hands coming up to tighten the bow over his mouth too before she leaned in, her breath hot. "You know, I usually tear into my presents but I think I'll take my time with this one. What should I unwrap first?"

He let out a low, warbling growl as she circled him, teasing fingers trailing across his carapace, his shoulders and the blue tattoos on his chest plates, nails softly scraping his plates as she glanced at him from under her lashes, a sultry smile on her face. She licked her lips, giggling as she bent and pressed a kiss to the exposed part of his neck and dragged her teeth along the rough skin, her hand sliding over the planes of his torso, eager fingers tripping over the scars he'd obtained over the years before finding their way to the bow over his pelvis. His head fell back as she dropped to her knees in front of him, the bow coming undone with very little prodding, the fabric falling away and hanging about his hips. She caressed the planes of his body with her lips, kissing a burning trail down his stomach while her fingers glided teasingly from his ankle, up his calf and stopping to rub her hands gently up and down his thighs muscles. Garrus hummed in contentment under her attentions, his whole body alight with tingles wherever she touched.

Shepard traced up his slit with her finger, Garrus feeling his waist plates shift around, his erection poking out of his sheath. His mandibles flicked out in anticipation as he watched her, his blue eyes meeting hers in a silent dare. She smirked up at him, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his tip, coaxing it out further and circling the ridge of his erection with her fingertip, making his hips jerk up off the chair. Fire surged through him. Slowly kissing her way up the underside of his shaft, where it curved up towards his stomach, Shepard slipped a hand between them, her fingers traipsing up and down the length of his shaft as she pressed open-mouthed kisses to his erection, tongue snaking out from between her lips to tease him, as she gently sucked at the skin. The velvety tip of her tongue danced across his crown, down to the base and back again before swirling around the head, her fingers caressing his shaft as her lips kissed their way down the same trail, before she curled both hands around him, pumping him slowly as her lips closed over the crown of his erection, Shepard sucking lightly before releasing him. Her mouth was soft, warm, wet, and inviting as her pink lips opened to take him into her mouth all the way to the hilt. Her eyes slid closed as she started to hum, sucking hard, the motion massaging the skin on his shaft. His hips pushed forward of their own accord, the crown bumping the back of her throat and a slow, rolling pressure as she started swallowing made him inhale sharply.

He was close to the edge, swallowing hard, a shiver racking his body, her name falling from his mouth and his voice needy with lust.

He growled when she pulled away, Shepard making quick work of her clothes before rejoining him and kneeling between his knees. She trailed a thousand burning kisses up his stomach and chest, and as she worked her way up to his neck, throwing a leg over his lap and lowering herself onto him. Her hands slipped down his body as she hovered over him, sliding over the plates on his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. One hand rested delicately on his pectoral, his granite chest pressing against her hand. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his shoulder, tongue tracing the muscles she could reach, reaching between them and untying the ribbon around his hands. She pulled back, biting her lower lip, gazing at him from under her lashes, lips parted and a sultry smile on her face, her eyes raking across his form, loving what she saw; he was a sight to behold. A strangled sound erupted from his throat, Garrus liable to climax just from the look in her eyes, before the ribbon around his mouth fell away, only to be replaced with her mouth, her lips hot and demanding against his own. He groaned her name into her mouth as he rocked his hips up into hers. His talons traipsed up her calves and thighs, stopping on her hips and easing them faster, grinding them down against his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure as they came together.

Breaking the kiss, she cupped the back of Garrus' neck with one hand and pressed her forehead to his, giggling quietly to herself as she struggled to get her breath back. "Turns out I can't not be impatient when it comes to my presents."

"I kind of like it. Merry Christmas, Shepard."


End file.
